An Amazing Adventure!
by Lace Flowers
Summary: Okay so flamers killed my first story so I wrote a new one. ALSO THERE IS NO YAOI BECAUSE LUKE IS A GIRL IN THIS FIC IM NOT A PEDO OR ANYTHING. Soooo what if Percy and Bella were sisters and Percy was trying to save the world against Gaia? What happens?


**PERCYS POV:**

One day I was going to Forkswashington to go to his big sister bellas birthday or wedding or something. I didn't really know because I was estranged from her. But it was important because I had to tell her that she was a demigod and she never knew that before. So I got on a plane and flew to Forkswashington to tell her. I took his girlfriend Annabeth with him because I heard there was hot guys there and I wanted to get her off my back and with a new man. That was because I was secretly having an affair with Luke Castellan the hottest guy on earth. Except now it was Lucy Castellan the hottest girl on earth because she was confused about her sexuality so she got an operation to make her a woman. I didn't care though because I loved her but everyone else thought she was dead from suicide so I couldn't tell no one. So we pretended she was my sister but not really because she was actually my true love who no one could know about because a everyone hated her as a guy and b the Greek gods hate people like Lucy. But soon we would get Zoo's blessing and would be able to be in love like in a fairytale or something.

And then we got to the place and we were of the plane. We were really excited for the adventure we didn't know would come but knew would come because of our vibes. My mommy alloys say trust you're vibes percy because they are never wrong. I says yes mommy and say I trusted my vibes because I did. Annabeth did to and that was the one thing good about her. Lucy Castellan looked at me.  
"Percy what rooms are you going to be" she said.  
"Okay me and you are together" I said. Annabeth looked angry so I said "It's because me and Lucy Castellan are bro and sis Annabeth." Annabeth nodded and left. I chuckled evily. "Now we can talk about love things like what kind of drapes we are going to have in our hot tub."  
"You're so romantic" she said. I smelled. "I know I am."

We then went to the supermarket after hostelling for a while. We learned about drapes and stuff and we chose yellow with apple patterns. They were really nice. And so we then got Annabeth from her hovel under the bridge since she couldn't afford hotel fare and got her onto our motorized scooter. We than drove to the wedding place. It was pink and in Disney World. My sister Bella must've chosen to go to Disney World for her wedding because she liked princesses. I smiled. I liked princes so that was cool that we had shared tastes.

Bella was dressed like Cinderella except her hair was wrong because it was brown and not bright yellow. That was okay though because her avergetiy made her prettier than anyone there except for Lucy Castellan. She was way prettier than Annabeth thought I can tell you that. Because Annabeth looks like she got hit in the head by shovels. In her hovel. Hee hee, rhymes.

The groom was a pale guy in a Chip and Dale costume so I could not see his face. "Do you kiss the bride?" said the priest.  
"Yes" said Edward and he takes off his hat and passionately makes out with Percy's sister Bella. He had a man beehive and was really hot BUT NO HOMO just like really hot in that he took care of himself. He had a handlebar mustache too.

**Edward's POV**

I like mustaches.

**Bellas POV**

I stroked Ed's moustache. "Oh Eddy!" I moaned. His mustache was so sexy like his awesome Chop and Dale costume. And then I glance up and saw coming in the gate of Disney World was a boy. I knew instantly that he was my brother named Percy Jackson.

"Ed do you see that guy" I asked smooth like butt.  
"Yes I do the one with the ugly shuttle face girlfriend."  
"We need to talk to him."  
"I like your dress." That meant yes in our code that the Volturi didn't catch because they were dumbasses. So we walked over.

"Hi Percy I am your sister Bella Cullen." I said.  
"Hi Bella this is me and my ugly girlfriend Annabeth and my beautiful sister Lucy Castellan."  
"Hello Lucy Castellan" I said ignoring Annabeth because ugly people were below me.  
"HEY" Annabeth said because she had telepathy. "I THOUGHT HERD THAT."  
"Oh my gosh shut UPPPPPP" Percy sighed and shot her. she fell dead to the ground.  
"Why did you shoot your sister" Mustache Ed said.  
"Because she isn't my girlfriend Lucy Castellan is."  
"You know what they say" Edward said. "Incest is WINCEST."  
"No no no" Lucy laughed. "I am a girl who used to be a boy but I was confused about my sexuality so I got an operation to change it and I am going to get Zoo's blessing to merry his son."  
"CHEERS!" Mustache Ed said. I wasn't sure because I mormon.  
"I don't know about that I'm Mormon you see." I said awkwardly.  
"No its cool because im a girl now."  
"Oh ok that makes sense."

But then percys eyes stiffened. "IS YOUR BF A VAMPIRE" he asked.  
"No but my husband is" I said.  
Percy shot Mustache and he fell over dead. I shocked.  
"What the heck was that for?" I said.  
"Because he was vampire and that is against the Zoo's laws." Percy said mattering the factors. "So I shot him because BELLA A YOU'RE DEMIGOD.

I gasped. And then the Volturi came.  
"BELLA YOU ARE NOT GOING TO MARRY EDWARD" the baseball cap boy said with his yellow rat at his side. "WE KILL YOU NOW WITH VAMPIRE POWERS."  
oh no what do I do.


End file.
